


I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, Crushes, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Kinda, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: The night after an awkward experience at a party in Gryffindor tower, Draco and Harry sneak out to stargaze. Harry tries to explain how he feels whilst Draco tries to get over last nights rejection.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you

“I’m sorry that I didn’t kiss you,” Harry blurted out.

They had only stopped speaking for a minute. Yet that tiny moment of silence was enough for him to tell Draco that he regretted pulling away.

Draco had been the one to suggest they went outside and star gazed. He could name plenty of constellations and knew how easy it was to impress Harry with stuff like that. They snuck out of their dorms and lay down together on the cold grass. Their jackets tugged tightly around their chilly shoulders. He just wanted things to stop being awkward.

“It’s fine,” Draco replied.

Harry tilted his head so he could look at Draco face on. In retaliation Draco blatantly continued to stare at the sky. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Look at me,” Harry asked, when Draco didn’t he said it again, begging, “Please, look at me.”

“I don’t want to look at you,  _ Potter _ .”

Hearing his last name stung. It’d been a while since they’d called each other by their surnames, when they did do it it was always in a joking manner. Now it was reserved for when they were angry. Alluding to when they didn’t get along.

“Please.”

“No.”

Being rejected hurt enough. Draco didn’t want an explanation. It was done. Finished. He needed more friends anyways.

“I wanted to kiss you back.”

Draco turned to face Harry.

“I wanted to but I couldn't. I’ve never thought about liking guys, liking you. I just - I was scared.”

The blonde stayed silent. Unsure of what to say or do. He’d never been in this position before. Then again neither had Harry.

“So you didn’t kiss me because you were having a gay crisis?”

Harry flushed, “Kinda but not. I didn’t think I liked guys but I like you.”

A Draco crisis fit better than a gay crisis. A looming hot, blonde crisis that had piercing silver eyes and a sharp tongue.

“It’s a good thing I like you back then isn’t it.”

It wasn’t as if Draco hadn’t already established that after he went to a party in Gryffindor tower. Music was bouncing off the walls and he and Harry had escaped into a quiet corner. They’d been discreetly touching all night, brushing hands and arms, bumping the toes of their shoes together. It seemed like a better time than any to initiate a kiss.

Except Harry pulled away and started crying. And Draco had no clue what to do but apologise. It was a mess.

“Guess so,” Harry shrugged back.

Draco held back a groan, “Where do we go from here? Where do  _ you _ want to go from here?”

“If I say somewhere will you punch me?”

“Probably.”

He didn’t need Harry’s indecisive crap. He needed answers or something - anything - of substance. Even being told that Harry wasn’t ready for a relationship was better than some metaphorical bullshit.

“If I say I want to go out with you, will you be okay keeping it quiet? I’m just not…just not ready for, you know.”

Draco nodded, he understood the difficulty of coming out, even if people were okay with it.

“So you want to date me?” Draco asked.

“Yes.”

“Then that’s that. I’m not going to force you to come out.”

Harry gave a thankful smile, “I don’t even know what I want to come out as or if I want to label it at all. But I like you a lot, I really do.”

Draco couldn’t help but feel fuzzy knowing how Harry felt. For years of pining that was a pretty good ending.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
